Possédé
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [OS] Le Côté Obscur donne une sensation de vide, que son pouvoir vient combler. Ce même pouvoir tel un feu d'une puissance inégalable, qui court dans les veines et qui brûle, brûle. La rage, la haine, le feu. La puissance. [Rating M pour certaines références : Sidious/Plagueis sous-entendu.]
**Du Sidious, encore et toujours ^-^'**

 **Je me suis inspirée de la chanson « _Haunted_ » du groupe Evanescence pour écrire cet OS ;)**

* * *

 **« Possédé »**

* * *

Il avait connu le Côté Obscur depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait pas ce que cela faisait de vivre sans lui. Il se sentait vide à l'intérieur, mais l'obscurité venait combler ce vide avec le pouvoir qu'elle amenait. Il sentait ce pouvoir courir et brûler dans ses veines, lui procurant une sensation de bien-être, bien qu'entachée par la rage et la haine. Il était tout puissant.

Pourtant, il ne savait pas ce qui le gardait ici. Le pouvoir était attrayant, et le Côté Obscur le lui offrait sans réserve, mais il n'expliquait pas toujours son dévouement à l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, un Seigneur Sith d'une puissance inégalée.

Il y avait bien longtemps, il n'était qu'un jeune aristocrate de Naboo, dont le seul souci était de contrarier le père qu'il haïssait. Il avait un goût certain pour la violence, mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il serait un jour capable de planifier la revanche de tout un Ordre sur les Jedi et la République.

Puis Plagueis était arrivé, et Cosinga Palpatine, ainsi que sa femme et ses quatre plus jeunes enfants, avait été réduit à néant par son fils aîné. Sheev avait ensuite suivi Plagueis et adopté le nom de Sidious.

Plagueis l'avait entraîné, et cette étape avait apporté un lot de souffrance comme le jeune homme n'en avait jamais connue avant. Il avait été frappé, électrocuté, brûlé par des coups de sabre-laser. Il avait été affamé, assoiffé, privé de sommeil. Il avait survécu à tout cela, mais Plagueis n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

Il avait ensuite été violé, humilié, réduit à un simple objet. C'était la douleur la plus cuisante à laquelle il avait été confronté, et cela finit par le briser. Son esprit avait été perverti à l'extrême, et il avait totalement sombré dans le Côté Obscur.

Il sentait que la Force s'était emparée de chaque cellule de son corps, comme si elle le contrôlait, mais en vérité, c'était lui qui la soumettait. Il était maître incontesté.

Il la ressentait tout autour de lui, en permanence. Chaque petite vague qui se formait en elle venait s'écraser contre lui.

Mais plus que tout, c'était Plagueis qui se dressait comme l'élément le plus important dans sa vie. Le Muun connaissait tout de lui, et pouvait presque devancer ses actions. C'était lui qui l'avait fait basculer dans l'obscurité, et c'était lui qui avait achevé sa transformation en Sidious par le biais des abus dont il avait été à l'origine.

Sidious le craignait, mais l'aimait en même temps. Il se savait surveillé, il se sentait désiré par le vieux Sith. C'était une drôle de relation qui s'était établie entre eux deux, une relation de dominé et de dominant, une relation de dualité dans leurs sentiments. Plagueis était l'origine du pouvoir de Sidious, c'était grâce lui que l'humain sentait la Force circuler à travers son corps, mais l'apprenti n'aurait bientôt plus besoin du maître... et il l'anéantirait, mettant fin aux abus répétés, et prenant les rênes du pouvoir absolu.

* * *

 **J'espère que c'était convaincant, ça faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête mais je n'avais pas encore osé l'écrire ^-^' Il y a une certaine inspiration d'une fanfiction de Darth Videtur (disponible sur AO3 et que j'ai commencé à traduire, youpi !) pour l'histoire de Sidious violé par son maître : « Breaking, Breaking, Broken? ». Vous pouvez donc la retrouver sur mon profil AO3 : ... que je ne peux pas mettre en lien, après avoir essayé dix mille combinaisons différentes O_o' C'est Isa_Faradien sur le site Archive Of Our Own :D**

 **Sinon, si ça intéresse quelqu'un (je fais passer le message sur toutes mes fics, on sait jamais), j'ai désormais un compte Facebook spécial auteur, donc si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez ajouter Isa Sidious en amie ;)**


End file.
